Girl Meets Flaws
by 5SecondsOfPLL
Summary: "But she couldn't let anyone know she liked Lucas. She was just plain, Riley Matthews. And Maya was Maya, interesting, mysterious, pretty. She couldn't beat that."
1. Girl Meets Flaws

Riley Matthews looked at her reflection in the clear bathroom mirror. She tilted her head to the side to get a better look at her imperfections. Riley tried her best to be strong about this situation. For Maya's sake. Maya was her best friend, her perfect best friend with a beautiful heart shaped face and pretty blonde waves, that complimented her big blue eyes, running down her slim figure. Riley was average. She was plain and ugly and nothing compared to Maya. She had flat brown hair that framed her baby face and chubby arms with boring brown eyes. Well at least that's what she thought about herself.

Riley sighed and attempted to pull down her floral tank that was layered over a blue t-shirt. She adjusted her light blue jeans and gave up as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Knock, knock," she heard a soft voice call out from the bay window. It was Maya.

Riley opened the bathroom door and slipped into her messy bedroom. Maya had a tan fringe pencil skirt and a denim t-shirt on, dressed as if they were still in Texas.

Forcing her signature smile onto her face, Riley grabbed her bag and linked arms with her best friend, "Let's go."

After a few minutes of silence the blonde turned to her usually chatty friend, "Riley something happened between me and Lucas."

"I don't want to hear about it, peaches," she whispered back.

"You need to. I don't want to keep anymore secrets, Riley. I want you to know even if you hate me," Maya turned to face the brunette as they continued to hug the poles on the crowded subway.

"Nothing could make me hate you! Do you understand that? I want you to feel how you feel, don't hide your feelings because of me Maya."

Silence.

"Yes Charlie, I will go out with you."

He smiled proudly as she turned around and stared at the notebook on her desk.

Silence.

No one said anything.

No one had anything to say.

Not even Farkle.

And Farkle always had something to say.

Cory stared at his daughter trying to work his way through her thoughts but eventually gave up when he realized teenage girls were impossible to understand.

"The Hoover Dam."

Maya sat in silence trying to urge Riley to turn around without saying anything. Her blue eyes seemed to drill holes through the back of Riley's head as she stared hard with her eyebrows furrowed. Why was she doing this? Riley didn't like Charlie Gardner she liked Lucas. She was only doing this because she wanted to make everyone happy, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness. And the truth was, a part of Maya wanted to let Riley do that. She wanted Lucas. Finally, Riley let herself relinquish him. Finally, Maya had a chance.

But she knew she couldn't do that.

And Lucas. Lucas sat looking at his history textbook, biting down on his tongue to avoid any tears. He couldn't cry, he was Lucas Friar. But he loved Riley. He really did... He didn't want to be brother and sister, he wanted to be Riley and Lucas. He looked up at stared at the back of Maya's head, her sandy blonde waves stopped at the middle of her back. He could imagine her big blue eyes filled with concern, Maya always had a Riley side for, well, Riley. He admired that, but she wasn't the brunette ray of sunshine he loved. She was Maya, the compete opposite. Everyone sat quietly waiting for the bell to ring.

Silence.

Riley knew she was doing the right thing. But it didn't feel right. Lying to everyone about such a major part of their decisions. But she couldn't let anyone know she liked Lucas. She was just plain, Riley Matthews. Maya was Maya, interesting, mysterious, pretty. She couldn't beat that.


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

_Hey, it's Kali! A few important announcements/reminders below! Please, please at least read the first one._

.

~ Kat and I have decided to switch to WattPad!

I will transfer all of my stories over to our account :)

Unfortunately, you have to have a WattPad account to read the stories on there :( but we are in no way obliging you to sign up for one.

Our username is prettyxgirlsxsmile

~ I did restart Girl Meets Flaws but I left Chapter 1

I actually did this a while back so applauds to you if you noticed

I am horrible at keeping consistent and interesting plots so any actual stories (notice I only have 1) that I start will be no more than 15 chapters

If you have any tips or ideas then please message them to me through my WattPad

~ It really stresses us out when you private message us to update so please do not do that on our new account.

We have school, family, friends, extra-curricular, etc. So fanfiction will never be our first priority.

There is a chance we will block you if you message us something like that or similar to that.

 _So that's it! If you read all of this then congratulations! Remember that our WattPad username is prettyxgirlsxsmile :)_

 _Love, Kali_


End file.
